Eragon AR One-Shot
by EragonStoriesInc
Summary: This is a one-shot in which Eragon and Murtagh are captured and regressed. I have no plans to continue or edit this, so please don't review it. Just rate it. Or not. Whatever. ANYWAYS, this story contains subjects suitable for mature audiences only. Don't read if you can't handle some nudity.


**Eragon AR One-Shot**

_One-Shot_

_Contains age regression and a whole lotta weird_

Eragon sat on the rocky ground, staring in frustration at Gil'ead. He was waiting for Murtagh to return from his scouting trip. The sun had just set, leaving everything in a navy blue cast. Saphira laid next to him, sprawled out on the hard turf.  
_Little one, when is Murtagh returning?_ she asked.  
"I don't know, Saphira." He said through gritted teeth. He slouched over as he prepared to wait even longer. How long is he going to take? he thought irritably. Then, he sat up and squinted at a shape in the distance. It was hard to make out in the evening gloom, but Saphira supplied the needed clarity of sight.  
_It is Murtagh, riding Tornac. He is fine, though he is riding at a frenzied pace._  
Eragon stood and loosened Zar'roc in its sheathe. If there was trouble, he'd be ready.  
A few minutes later, Murtagh galloped into the camp, out of breath.  
Responding to Eragon's questioning look, he said, "Nothing serious, just got noticed when I was poking around in an armory, so I had to leave. Didn't want the sentries to see me for very long." Eragon nodded silently and sat next to the fire. Murtagh set his things down and sat as well, enjoying the respite.

Suddenly, Saphira raised her azure head and sniffed the air. One lip rose, as if she was about to snarl.  
_There are horses nearby,_ she said.  
Eragon relayed this to Murtagh, who stood wordlessly and drew his battered sword. Eragon rose and unsheathed Zar'roc, preparing for battle. A crashing behind Eragon reached his ears, and he spun around. An Urgal stood not ten feet away, roaring and swinging its massive club. Eragon killed it with a word, then stumbled a bit as the magic took its toll. A roaring from the other direction caught Eragon by surprise, and he turned to see a huge party of Urgals sweeping towards them.  
Got caught by the oldest trick in the book! he screamed mentally. He managed to cut down three Urgals before he himself was clubbed in the head.

Eragon awoke to a pleasant befuddlement. He lay on the cot where he was, languidly mulling his situation over. Belatedly, a small flare of alarm passed through his mind.  
_Where am I?_ he wondered. He looked at his surroundings. He was in a small jail cell. Then he remembered what had happened, and he curled up in fright.  
_I've been taken by Urgals!_ But this didn't make sense for some reason. Eragon thought it over until he obtained the answer; he was in a human-built prison. Why would the Urgals put him in a human prison?  
He pondered this until a clatter arose outside his cell. He stood wobbily and staggered over to his cell door, looking out through the bars. He could hear the stamping of several boots... and then a tall man with a gaunt face and red hair strode confidently down the hall, followed by a procession of soldiers. Eragon shrank back, for he instantly knew what the man was.  
_A Shade... So help me, a Shade._ He lay back down, intending to contemplate the importance of the Shade's presence, but by the time his head came to rest on the pillow, he was fast asleep.

Eragon made his way back to the waking world. His head was markedly clearer, and he could stand without apparent unsteadiness. He walked over to his cell door and looked out. He was in a hall lined with Galbatorix's insignia, a twisting flame embossed on a red standard. Suddenly, a door slammed somewhere down the hall, and Eragon quickly moved back to his cot, adopting a stupid grin. The Shade walked briskly to his cell door and opened with a key. Shutting it behind him, he sat on a stool opposite Eragon and studied him for a second. Then, he asked in a mildly friendly tone,  
"What is your name?"  
Eragon pretended to think for a moment, then replied, "M'name's Eragon."  
"What is your name?"  
"Era-"  
The Shade cut him off with an impatient wave.  
"No, your other name. The one you're not supposed to use."  
Eragon quailed inside. The Shade was asking for his true name! But he didn't know it himself; how could he tell the Shade...? Then, he got an idea and tinkered with it for as long as his farce would allow. He said,  
"Oh, I think I found it once. It was... Du Sundavar Freohr."  
The Shade's eyes widened a fraction of an inch, but his face resumed a calm demeanor quickly.  
"Is that so...? Well, I need your help, Du Sundavar Freohr. Would you test a spell for me? I've been working on it a terribly long time, and I think you would like to try it."  
Eragon nodded amiably, mentally preparing himself for whatever torture the Shade was about to inflict.  
"Okay. Stand up."  
Eragon stood, pretending to lose his balance for a second. The Shade was silent for a moment as he composed the spell, then began to recite words that did not belong to the ancient language but held power still. Eragon struggled to understand the words, but they were entirely foreign to him. He did not know what the Shade was doing to him. The Shade finished the incantation and looked expectantly at Eragon, waiting for some effect. Eragon felt nothing, until...  
His genitals began to grow hot and his penis began to elongate. Eragon's breath came in short gasps as his mind registered the arousal.  
_What kind of spell is this?_  
Eragon's penis grew until it had reached its full length. He had a rod pushing the front of his pants forward, and it was beginning to produce some kind of fluid that wet his pants. Eragon wobbled unsteadily on his legs as a heady, musky scent began to fill his nostrils. This felt good...  
The Shade watched in anticipation of some unknown outcome. Eragon suddenly began to moan and shudder as waves of pleasure radiated from his penis and made him gasp for air. His face flushed, and his head swam. Suddenly, he noticed the Shade was markedly taller. He looked around the room, seeing that everything was growing... or he was shrinking. By the time the size change had stopped, Eragon looked exactly as he had when he was twelve. His clothes were far too large, and they fell off with ease, leaving him stark naked. His penis still throbbed and produced fluid, leaving Eragon lost in a sea of arousal. He looked down at his penis. Surrounding the shortened member was not the jungle of hair he was used to, but wispy strands of brownish hair beginning to emerge. He looked at the Shade, who was smiling triumphantly. The Shade reached down and rubbed Eragon's penis, causing him to moan and fall back on the bed. His penis felt so... so good...  
With another moan and a terrific convulsion, Eragon came. Spooge erupted from his childish penis and splattered against the Shade, who licked it from his hand eagerly. Eragon laid on the bed, lost in the throes of his euphoria. The Shade left, and Eragon fell fast asleep, wondering what had just happened.

Eragon awoke, still bare. He was still the size of a twelve year old, which bothered him. What if he couldn't get back to his sixteen year old body?  
A crash outside the cell startled Eragon. Then, he heard Murtagh's voice.  
"Let me go, you scum! Let me go! I swear, I'll gut the lot of you if you don't-" He stopped as he saw Eragon. "Eragon...? What have they done to you?" He said with a horrified expression. The soldiers threw him in the cell opposite Eragon, where he sat on his cot, studying Eragon's bare childish body.  
"What did they do to you?" he whispered.  
Eragon shrugged and stood up, slightly embarassed. Several minutes passed as Murtagh bowed his head in thought. Finally, the Shade entered Murtagh's cell and began to recite the incantation without preamble. Murtagh squirmed while the Shade was intoning the strange words, glancing over at Eragon. Then, his face melted into a drooling mask of pleasure, and he began to get a terrific erection. The Shade began rubbing Murtagh's penis through his pants, and Murtagh began to regress just as Eragon had. When it was over, Murtagh had came and laid huddled among a pile of his large clothing. As he lay stunned, the Shade motioned to two guards, who opened Eragon's and Murtagh's cell doors. They dragged Murtagh's cot into Eragon's cell, putting it adjacent to his. Then, they picked up a twelve year old Murtagh and laid his cum-covered form down on the cot. As the guards and Shade left, Eragon studied the nude form of a sleeping Murtagh. He had wondered what Murtagh looked like in his earlier years, and here was his chance. He was a bit cute, with a slightly pudgy face and a shortish, fat penis. When Murtagh awoke thirty minutes later, the companions simply sat on their cots facing each other, studying the other. Eragon thought Murtagh was cute in a little-kiddy sort of way.  
When the two finally laid down for bed, Murtagh said,  
"So, what do we do now?"  
Eragon replied, "Escape."

Yes, I know this is _really_ weird. I was bored, okay?! I had nothing to do and it was three in the morning so I started writing some random crap and BLARGH here this is. (lol I don't even grammar)

Please don't review this. Rate, yes, but no review. I have no desire to obtain many hates on this relatively short story. Therefore, DON'T YOU DARE REVIEW THIS. It's a one-shot that I have no plans on continuing. Please don't review.

Also, while you're here, please click on my username and read my other story called Saphira's Question. It be shmexy.

Till next chapter!


End file.
